The Slow Seduction of Gil Grissom
by Danielle Elenauial
Summary: Greg has to slowly win over Grissom, who doesn't think he's interested. Can Greg change his mind? Greg SandersxGil Grisson slash. Takes place after Slaves of Las Vegas in season 2. Work in Progress, not sure if I'll finish it.
1. Gil Grissom Reveals Something Personal

Author note: Slight spoilers for Slaves of Las Vegas. Happens proceeding said episode. Obviously GIL/GREG SLASH! If you don't like that, don't complain to me! So yeah. Takes place in Season 2.

And if you want to read some good CSI slash, check out an author by the name of Caster on this website. She's amazing.

Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was, this would happen on the show and this wouldn't be fan fiction.

* * *

Nick Stokes figured if there was anyone in the world who could break Grissom out of his shell, it was Greg.

Greg Sanders and Gil Grissom were complete opposites. Everything about them was fundamentally different.

But that was part of the reason why it worked.

Grissom didn't need a copy of himself. Which was a lot of the reason it would never work between him and Sara. She was too much like him. She too never left the lab, never took a sick day and didn't realize there was life outside her apartment.

Someone like Sara could never draw out that hidden side of Grissom. She did not have the patience, nor the nerve to coax him out of hiding.

But Greg did. Greg, who had more hobbies than the rest of the lab combined, who spoke every word on his mind, and who had the insatiable love of life.

It was only someone like Greg who could be the cure.

And Nick knew that Greg was absolutely head over heels for Gil Grissom. The whole lab knew. That is, except Mr. Grissom himself.

* * *

Greg Sanders had come to work optimistic. Sure, last night he had made a fool of himself. But it was understandable. Gil Grissom, the one man that had the power to make Greg go completely weak at the knees, the one man who impressed Greg with every little thing he said and did, had carried on a conversation with him about the ins-and-outs of submissive and dominant relationships. It was perfectly understandable that Greg would loose his cool and do something completely irrational. Though, he slightly regretted that instead of reaching across the table and pulling his boss into a searing kiss as he had wanted to do, he had responded by sticking a pair of pens up his nostrils.

"Perfect Greg. You sure know how to impress a man," he thought cynically to himself. But it didn't matter. Grissom amazed him every single day, and if yesterday was any indication, Greg would have another chance to react to his awe tonight. He was walking down the hall with a skip in his step, and that's when he heard it, Grissom's voice speaking from slightly down the hall...

"All right. I've never told anyone this before. Well, anyone at work that is. Catherine, I'm gay."

Greg paused in shock. Apparently, Catherine had too, for no words followed. After an awkward pause, Grissom's voice spoke up again.

"Well, have a good night then, Catherine."

The sound of Gil's departing footsteps departed down the hall.

Greg could hardly believe his delight. The man of his dreams had just announced that he was gay? As in not straight? As in unavailable to Sara and available to Greg?

Un-fucking-believable. Unable to contain his delight, Greg let out of a whoop of delight. He had been waiting for a moment like this for so long, for Grissom to give a sign, any slight hint that he was interested in men. And now...now Greg had to make his move.

Happier than ever, Greg headed to his lab to think of the perfect way to ask his boss on a date.

* * *

Greg Sanders sat at his lab station staring down at the issue of Rolling Stone Magazine in his lap. Intently. To any passerby, it would appear that Greg was just reading up, to remind himself that he "..could have been a rockstar" or was ogling over the newest picture of some starlet.

In truth though, Greg was not paying an ounce of attention to what was on the page before his eyes. (Though, for his sake, it probably wouldn't have hurt him to at least look at the page, for if one of his colleagues were to sneak up behind him, they would find all of Greg Sanders's concentration focused upon a "natural male enhancement" advertisement.)

But Greg was not thinking about said procedure or the advertisement his eyes appeared to be focused on. Instead, he was off in a world of his own, trying hard to think of how to ask one night shift supervisor Gil Grissom on a date.

He figured he had at least another hour when Gil Grissom burst through the door. "Greg, I need you to process these blood samples..." He stopped, looked at the magazine in Greg's hands. "What are you reading?"

Greg looked at him, puzzled, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Rolling Stone."

Grissom just gave him a look in return and replied, "It's not whether I've heard of it, it's why are you reading it instead of working?"

The printer behind Greg suddenly whirred into life, and a page slide out. "I was just waiting on that," Greg replied. "Results for Nick." Greg looked at the sheet of paper. "Oh he'll be happy. DNA match."

Grissom looked unphased. "Right. Process these."

Setting the paper down, Greg looked up to face his boss and asked nervously, "Hey, Gris...look, I know this is a bad time to ask, but would you like to go out to breakfast with me after shift?"

With his forehead wrinkled in thought, Grissom asked, "Like...a date?"

"Yeah, like a date," Greg smiled nervously.

"I don't do dates," Gil replied and turned to leave.

"Wait," Greg burst out, "Please. I'll make it worth your while."

Gil sighed and turned around, "It's nothing personal Greg, but we have nothing in common."

There was a sincere look in his eyes when Greg replied, "I suppose not, but I absolutely adore you. Shouldn't that count for something?"

And something in those eyes must have made Grissom break down, for he looked away for a minute, then faced Greg once more and replied, "All right. I'll see you after shift."

Containing his enthusiasm, Greg just smiled and said, "All right. See you then."

Grissom was almost out the door and Greg was almost about to let out a girlish shriek of delight when the door opened again and Gil stuck his head in. "I take it this means, you heard what I said to Catherine then."

Greg shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, I heard."

Gil nodded. "Right then." And closed the door.

And Greg let out his girlish shriek.

* * *

At this time in his life, Gilbert Grissom never thought he'd fall in love again. The wounds he carried from his last painful breakup had never fully healed, and in truth, he considered himself too old, too unattractive and too involved with his job to date.

So it came as a surprise when one Sara Sidel began to show interest in him. He hadn't in years conceived the notion that another person could find him desirable. It wasn't, so much, that he was harsh and critical of himself, but he knew that he didn't deal well with people, and realistically, he didn't appear to be the best person to seek a relationship with.

Yet there she was, persistent as ever, trying to get him to admit feelings that she was convinced he had for her.

But Gil Grissom didn't have feelings for anyone.

Then there was Greg. Greg Sander's interest in him came as a complete surprise. Sara, he understood. They were very similar in many ways, both so devoted to their work and devoid of social lives. But then there was Greg...Greg who was the life of the party, even when there was no party going on. Greg who lived life outside the crime lab, experienced everything to the fullest, and never let anything hold him back. Greg who, unlike himself, (And Sara) who had almost no social skills to speak of, couldn't shut his mouth to save his life.

So when Greg had asked Grissom on a date, it came as a shock. And when Grissom protested, that Greg was able to convince him otherwise came as an even bigger shock.

It must have been the eyes. Greg's beautiful, pleading eyes.

But how could he let himself do that? He didn't go on dates. Especially with wild, young (And oh-so-attractive, he dared himself to admit) men like Greg Sanders.

He should have never confessed his sexual orientation to Catherine, especially not in the middle of the hall like that.

Well. He could do this. He could survive one date of Greg's endless conversation and then politely let him down.

Yes. One, polite date. And that would be all.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review and tell me if I should continue or not! 


	2. A Different Kind of Love Story

What you are reading here is not your typical love story. You aren't reading the story of some beautiful young girl falling in love with a handsome, muscular hero. Not only is this a gay love story, it is the story of two science geeks.

Greg Sanders is young and attractive, but he is also loud and eccentric. He wears obnoxious tee-shirts and frequently has a bad hair-cut. His taste in music not withstanding, he plays it at obscene levels of volume and has a tendency to talk too much. It is quite common that he will tell his coworkers a long irrelevant story before giving them their lab results. This habit of his gets on the nerves of his supervisor, Gil Grissom, quite often.

Said Gil Grissom is no handsome, muscular hero. He is pushing fifty years old, going grey and no longer in the best of shape physically. His social skills are pretty much non-existent; his idea of a conversation is spewing out random antidotes, quoting Shakespeare and making god-awful puns. But he is a man appealing for his mind; his sharp intellect, the complexity of this thoughts and the overwhelming depth of his character. But to realize this about him, you have to get over his abnormal obsession entomology.

With such eccentric personalities, Greg and Grissom are two very unlikely candidates for a love story. But before the night is up, (Well, morning, they DO work graveyard shift, after all) they will be going on their first date together. Despite being so flawed, so human, here they are; Greg falling head-over-heels for his supervisor and Grissom, mostly annoyed and unimpressed with the lab technician, but with enough of a soft spot for him to agree to go on a date. Here they stand, at the threshold of possibility.


End file.
